Link's Final Battle
by MidnaPanda
Summary: So yeah, this is my first story on Fanfiction. I wrote this on my ipod because I was bored and I didn't have anything better to do. This is a short story, retelling about the ending in Wind Waker. If you haven't seen the ending in Wind Waker, it's probably better if you don't read this story until you've watched it. Enjoy...


"Link, look out!" Zelda shouted as Ganon inched closer toward the young boy. He looked up from the ground at the tall, dark figure. The man smiled maliciously at the helpless little boy. Without hesitation, he swung the swords down at him. Link barely escaped his blows. He slowly stood up, clutching his injured left arm, ready for the evil man's next attack. However, Ganon had moved away from him and was coming for the princess instead.

"Link!" She screamed in fear. Ganon had his swords raised aboce his head, ready to strike the young girl. Although his joints were weak, Link ran quickly to her aid. He stood in front of the girl and plunged his sword into Ganon's lowered head. The man stood still for a moment, as if he was frozen in time.

"I will not be defeated by a mere child!" He yelled in rage. With the remaining strength he had left, he took his swords and drove both through Link's chest. The boy shouted in pain and fell to the floor.

"No!" Zelda screamed in horror. The man smiled evilly one last time and turned to stone. The girl sat on the floor next to Link, holding his hand. Link breathed heavily, almost gasping for air. Zelda's eyes slowly filled with tears.

"D-don't cry, Zelda. You're a pirate, remember? Terror of the s-seas," the young boy whispered forcing a small smile. The girl forced a smile also and a tear ran down her cheek.

"You can't leave me now…after all we've been through together," she said quietly. Link's vision grew cloudy from the tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," he breathed. The girl's eyes continued to flow with tears.

"Don't be," she whispered as she kissed his lips. The boy gawked at her, his eyes shining with tears.

"What w-was that for?" he asked surprised. She forced another smile.

"I don't know," she whispered as she glanced at Link's wound. "I just thought…nevermind, it was stupid." The room suddenly began to fill with water more rapidly than before. The princess was filled with fear. "We're going to drown!" The boy closed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me. I-I'm done for anyway," he said quietly. "You need to go. Leave me here and s-save yourself." Zelda stared at him.

"I'm not going to leave you. If you're going to drown, I'll drown with you," she replied. He tried pushing her away from himself, but the girl wouldn't leave his side. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Just go!" he yelled angrily. He tried to push her away again but all he could do at the moment was lie on the ground and wince from the pain.

"I'm staying! You can't make me go!" she said in frustration. The water rose above their heads, but neither Link nor Zelda began to drown. The power of the triforce had surrounded them. Bubbles of oxygen wrapped around the two children and they floated to the surface of the water. They were washed up onto a small island. The boy was barely alive, holding on to whatever strength he had left. The princess had vanished and a pirate took her place.

"We're alive…" she said softly. Link looked over to the girl, his eyes weary.

"Zelda…you're…ok?" he gasped as he looked past her, up at the sky. The young pirate nodded slowly. He placed his right arm over his chest, trying to soothe his breathing. "I'll…miss you…" he exhaled as tears rolled down his pale cheeks. His eyes then closed and he breathed his last. The girl held his cold, dead hand in hers and began to cry.

"No, don't leave me," she whispered, choking on her tears. "Don't…" She looked at his motionless body and the tears soaked her face. "I'll miss you too…" she said as she fell on top of him, sobbing. Tetra was now all alone. The only sound on the island was the girl's muffled sobs. The wind wasn't blowing and it would never blow again, for the waker of winds was dead.


End file.
